Star Wars and Candy Raids
by DarkestSight
Summary: It was 1980 after all. The Empire Strikes Back had just come out in movie theaters. What did Rip expect to happen?


**Star Wars and Candy Raids**

 **By DarkestSight**

Captain Rip Hunter stood at the top of the ramp leading up into the Waverider leaning against the side of the entrance hatch, his arms crossed across his chest as he watched the members of his team approach the ship. The group was in no hurry. They strolled casually between the lit lamps of the dark and empty parking lot where the time ship was currently parked happily chatting and laughing as if there was no such thing as Vandal Savage or Time Master bounty hunters.

At the head of the group, Dr. Palmer and Professor Stein were in the middle of some friendly but passionate argument, their statements punctuated every so often by enthusiastic hand gestures. The two women, Kendra and Sara, followed behind them, arms wrapped around each others' shoulders, talking and giggling most likely at the men's expense. Bringing up the rear were the final three, Jefferson 'Jax' Jackson framed on either side by Mr. Snart and Mr. Rory, his eyes wide as he listened to the two lifelong criminals expand upon some story that was undoubtedly completely inappropriate for his young, innocent ears.

Captain Hunter sighed and shook his head wondering for the hundredth time why he had thought selecting this group of individuals to help him on his quest had been a good idea.

"You know I've half a mind to charge the lot of you with mutiny," he called out when the team was in earshot.

The motley group weren't the least bit intimidated by his statement or the glare that accompanied it though Ray, at least, did manage to look somewhat contrite.

"If I'm not mistaken," said Snart with his usual smirk as the team came to a halt at the bottom of the ramp, "in order to charge us, you'd need someone you could actually report us to."

"I'd find a way," Rip grumbled in reply. "I trust you accomplished what you set out to do."

"We're sorry, Rip," said Ray though most likely he was the only one who was. "But it's 1980. You didn't seriously expect us to turn down the opportunity to see the Empire Strikes Back on the big screen in its original format. We had to go."

"Really," said Rip, unimpressed.

"Well, only Stein really got to see it when it first came out," Kendra tried to explain. "The rest of us either weren't born yet or were too young to actually remember."

"I still think we should have yelled out 'Darth Vader is Luke's father' just before the movie started," said Mick.

Jax gave him a look. "You really are evil. You know that, right?"

"Thank you," Mick replied with a proud grin.

Rip would have commented on that but he was distracted by the sight of Sara stuffing something bright and colourful into her mouth. "What is that?" he asked, eyes narrowing.

"Mmmmggmm," was all Sara managed to say through whatever she was chewing sending Kendra into a fit of giggles.

"I'm afraid we may have raided a candy store on our way to the movie," explained Stein with a slightly apologetic shrug. "There's a surprising amount of candy they no longer make in our time."

"I'd have preferred to raid a liquor store myself," said Snart. "But someone didn't want to risk being kicked out of the movie theatre." He sent a sidelong look at Ray.

"Hey," Ray protested. "I wasn't going to jeopardize our one big chance to see Empire as it was meant to be seen."

A troubling thought suddenly occurred to Rip. "You did actually pay for the candy, I trust?"

"Of course," said Stein.

"Most of it," Snart helpfully provided.

"Some of it," corrected Mick pulling a stick of licorice out of his coat and taking a large bite.

"But in our defense," said Sara having finished whatever she had been chewing, "we did buy a lot of candy, and I mean a lot of candy."

"Maybe a bit too much," said Kendra giggling again.

Jax grimaced and placed a hand on his stomach. "You're telling me."

Rip pinched the bridge of his nose as the inevitable headache began to form. "So you compounded your mutiny with thievery and the overconsumption of sugar. Brilliant."

"Says the man with a secret stash of sugary cereal," said Ray. "Which I know absolutely nothing about," he added when Rip turned to glare at him.

"You should have come with us," said Stein. "It was actually quite an enjoyable evening."

For a moment, Rip felt caught out, the idea having never even occurred to him, and he didn't know what to say.

"Yeah," said Sara giving him a lopsided smile. "You might have even had fun."

"Not much chance of that," said Mick. "He'd have to remove that stick from up his ass and that ain't happening any time soon."

Rip scowled at him. "As much as I'd have loved to spend two hours stuck in a dark, stuffy movie theatre with you while you were all on a sugar high, I had more important matters to attend to. Now if we could all get on board..." He gestured to the open hatch behind him.

The team, the glow of their joyful evening not the slightest bit dented by Rip's tirade, began walking up the ramp and filing passed him into the ship.

"Did you decide on our next location?" Stein asked as he passed.

"Yes," said Rip, "but let's leave that discussion until we've all gotten a decent night's sleep."

Kendra frowned. "Will we be safe staying here so long?"

"Doubtful," Rip replied. "Which is why I'm going to jump us into the time stream for the night."

"Do we have to?" Ray whined. "I always have weird dreams when I sleep in the time stream."

Rip gave him a look. "Unless you'd rather the Time Masters track us down and kill us in our sleep."

Ray hung his head, suitably cowed, and made his way into the ship.

"I call dibs on the first shower tomorrow," declared Sara as she entered.

"I thought we agreed no dibs," said Snart.

Sara smirked. "Fight you for it."

Snart smirked back. "You promise?"

"Did we remember to stock up on food?" asked Jax following them inside. "I'm not eating any of that synthesized crap again."

"I liked that crap," said Mick.

Jax snorted. "That's because you were dipping it in your vodka."

As the team disappeared into the bowels of the ship, Rip rolled his eyes to the sky wondering for the hundredth and first time why he had selected these people. For over ten years, the Waverider had been his home away from home, and since he generally worked alone, he'd usually had it to himself. Now it had been invaded by these... people. What had he been thinking.

"You'd tell me if I'd lost my mind, wouldn't you Gideon?" he asked the ship's A.I.

"I believe sanity is considered relative," Gideon replied.

Rip nodded. "Right," he said. "Compared to the rest of my crew, I'm perfectly sane."

From inside the ship came a loud crash and the sound of laughter.

Sighing, Rip turned and entered the ship, the hatch closing behind him.


End file.
